A user may desire an accurate and irrefutable accounting of his or her whereabouts at specific times. In some examples, the accounting may be used to provide an alibi in a court case. In other examples, the accounting could be used to prove a user's whereabouts for litigation purposes, employment purposes, custody purposes, tax purposes, and/or other purposes. There may be other reasons that a user might benefit from having an accurate and provable report of his or her locations over time. In an additional or alternative embodiment, an administrator (e.g., an individual, an owner, a buyer, a shipper, a company) may desire an accurate and irrefutable accounting of the whereabouts of an object, such as a package or a shipment, as the object moves from point A to point B. In an additional or alternative embodiment, the administrator may desire an accurate and irrefutable accounting of the handling of the object as the object moves from point A to point B.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve a particular disadvantage or that operate only in environments such as those described above; rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.